MOS field-effect transistors with very thin silicon dioxide based gate dielectrics may experience unacceptable gate leakage currents. Forming the gate dielectric from certain high-k dielectric materials, instead of silicon dioxide, can reduce gate leakage. Such a dielectric may not, however, be compatible with polysilicon—the preferred material for making the device's gate electrode.
If such a high-k film comprises an oxide, it may manifest oxygen vacancies at random surface sites. When the device's gate electrode comprises polysilicon, a silicide may form where such vacancies occur. The silicide's presence may alter the electrode's workfunction or cause the device to short through the dielectric.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved process for making a semiconductor device that includes a high-k gate dielectric. There is a need for such a process that eliminates (or at least minimizes) silicide formation, when a polysilicon gate electrode is formed on the high-k film. The method of the present invention provides such a process.